Walker's Daughter
by Slshadowfox
Summary: Walker's 14 year old daughter comes to live with him after her mom passes away I may change the rating later on I am not sure just yet
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I almost forgot I own noone except Candrea

Author's note I will try to update as soon as I have the opportunity to do so

My mom was 18 years old when she found out she was pregnant and her boyfriend had joined the army and had already shipped out so she packed all her belongings and moved three hours south to Austin, Texas where I was born and raised.

I've grown up without my father around even though we live in the same state, heck my mom even called him when she found out about she only had a short time left because of her cancer. I was fourteen years old when my whole world came crashing down around me. My name is Candrea Elianna Walker and I am meeting my father for the first time at least to my knowledge because my mother just passed away due to cancer and he is my only living relative. I met Cordell Walker in the social worker's office while they went over my mother's last wishes for me, my health and school records. The whole time all I could do was sit there and stare at him or more like through him. After what felt like hours they finally finished filling out paperwork my father finally took a good long look at me in assessment.

I am 5'3" so a little on the short side with an athletic build from years of gymnastics and karate with wild, untamed reddish-brown hair and greenish-blue eyes. I got my momma's petite frame, her eyes, and her love of gymnastics. Momma always said my wild hair, love of karate, and stubborn streak came from my daddy. My momma was right about the hair, and from what I had seen on TV and read in the newspapers his love of karate in fact I was in a sister program to the one he started in Dallas.

"Are you all packed and ready to go?" My Dad asked me.

"Yeah I'm packed, can we stop at my momma's grave so I may say good-bye to her, please sir?" I asked quietly, "what do I call you sir?"

"You may call me dad or Walker," he suggested, "now what do I call you?"

"Momma always called me Dre or Drea, but I would prefer you call me Candrea or Candy," I responded, "I really don't feel comfortable calling you dad considering we just met so is it okay if I call you Walker?" I responded.

We drove to momma's grave where I said good-bye then Walker walked over and I let him have sometime with momma as well, then we started on our way to Dallas. We drove most of the three hour drive from Austin to Dallas in silence except when he asked me if I was hungry and what I liked to eat. The first stop we made when we arrived in Dallas was a place called CD's Bar & Grill owned by my father's former partner CD Parker who greeted us when we walked in. He greeted my father with a firm handshake then a fatherly bear hug and he greeted me with a warm embrace and I started crying for no reason except he reminded me of the way momma used to hug me when I was upset, when I finally calmed down and apologized I was told I had nothing to apologize for. Next I was introduced to my father's current partner James Trivette or Jimmy as he liked o be called and my father's girlfriend ADA Alex Cayhill. We had dinner with them then we drove about a mile outside of Dallas to his ranch where I met Uncle Ray and again broke down in tears.

The next day I explored my father's ranch and was pleased to find he had about six horses on his ranch. My dad found me standing at the corral just looking on in awe of the horses graceful movements when one came running up to the fence and greeted my father with a nuzzle of his head.

"This is Amigo, the palomino is Alex's horse Angel, the all black with the white blaze is Lightening, the chestnut is Apache, and the dun is Comanche," dad explained, "do you know how to ride?"

"Yes, momma taught me how to ride," I responded curiously, "why?"

"Would you like to for a ride now and explore the rest of the ranch on horseback?" he questioned.

"Can I?" I asked with excitement, "is there a horse I am not allowed to ride besides Amigo and Angel?"

"You can ride any of the other horses except Lightening because he is not fully broke in and will not let anyone ride him not even me," dad said.

My father showed me where the saddles and tack were kept and I picked out what appeared to be the least expensive of the tack and saddles plus a blanket for my choice of horse which turned out to be Lightening because he wouldn't let any of the other horses near me which surprised my father, but he allowed me to ride Lightening for our horseback tour of the remainder of the ranch. It was about five o'clock when we returned to the house and barn where we cooled Amigo and Lightening down before placing them in their stalls with fresh hay and some oats for them to eat. As we walked up to the house my father asked me if I had a dress that would be appropriate for church the next day. I told him the only dress I owned was the black dress I had worn to my mother's funeral, when we arrived back at the house I went and retrieved the dress to show my father and Uncle Ray, they both agreed that I would need a trip to town for some new clothes and new shoes. My dad called Alex and asked her to meet us at the mall so she could help me pick out some new dresses and clothes for school which was starting next week. I tried to tell my dad that I couldn't afford new clothes and he told me he was paying for everything and I should buy myself something I really wanted.

"Candrea, what are your favorite colors?" Alex asked me, "Also what size do you wear?"

"My favorite colors are Flamingo pink and Heather grey, I wear a size 12 jeans and medium to large in shirts," I replied, "did my dad gives you my school supply list?"

"Walker told me to have you pick out some folders, a dozen composition notebooks, a binder, and a backpack," Alex responded, "your dad will get the rest of your supplies and meet us up at the front of the store by the checkout."

I picked out a pink/grey backpack, a multi pocketed pink binder, several beautifully decorated composition notebooks, and some cool folders. We then walked over to the juniors section where I picked out five dresses, ten shirts, six pairs of assorted jeans and slacks, two gym outfits that would work for Phys. Ed., Karate, or Gymnastics. We then went into the ladies undergarments section where I picked two everyday bras, three sports bras, some new underwear, and socks. Followed by the shoe department where I got two pairs of tennis shoes, a pair of dress pumps, and a pair of dress boots. We finally met up with my dad at the front of the store at about 8:30PM, half hour to closing and purchased all my stuff for school. When we arrived home I put all my new clothes away then my shoes and then I began organizing my school stuff for next week and finally fell asleep at a quarter to ten and had to be up at 8:00 Am for church tomorrow.

Sunday morning we arrived at the church a half hour early so my father could introduce me to the pastors and their families for pastor Malloy's oldest sons would be attending the same school as me. After meeting the pastors and their wives I walked over to where some boys were playing basketball before church started. Pastor Malloy walked up behind me and called the boys over to him introducing them as his sons, Carlos Sandoval is 17, Trent Malloy is 16, and Tommy Malloy is 5 years old and headed into kindergarten.

"My sons I would like to introduce you to meet Candrea Walker, she is Ranger Walker's fourteen year old daughter and will be at the high school with Trent and Carlos," Pastor Malloy introduced.

"It's nice to meet you Candrea," Carlos said, "I am Carlos as Thunder pointed out to you."

"It'll be my pleasure to show you around the school next Monday," Trent said, "by the way I'm Trent and this little man here is my little brother Tommy."

"Well I would like help to find my way around a new school, but I don't want to get in the way of any plans you have," I replied politely, "I got to go my father is calling me to go in."

"Sensei, can your daughter sit with us in church this morning so we can get to know her and she can get to know us?" Trent questioned my father.

"If Candrea wants to I don't mind at all as long as you pay attention to your dad's sermon," Walker replied, "Candrea, which would you like to do?"

"I would like to sit with Trent and Carlos," I replied, "as long as your really okay with it Walker."

"I am as long as you pay attention to the sermon," Walker repeated.

I met my two best friends that day for which I am so grateful to my father and his many friends because they saved me from myself. If it were not for my father, Trent, and Carlos I don't think I would have made it now that my mom is not here. After church Walker invited everyone out to the ranch for a barbeque so I could get to know this tight knit family I had now become a part of.


	2. Chapter 2

**Walker's Daughter**

**Chapter two**

**Disclaimer: Sorry I forgot this in the first chapter so this is for both chapters. I do not own any characters except Candrea Elianna Walker. **

**Author's note: I am working on several stories so I will try to update as soon as I type my story in to the computer.**

_After church Walker invited everyone out to the ranch for a barbeque so I could get to know this tight knit family I had now become a part of._

Carlos, Trent and I talked about movies, music, TV series we like while we rode out to the ranch in Trent's restored 1973 Corvette Stingray which I had to ride in Trent's lap because he let Carlos drive which I guess is a rarity for Trent to allow anyone to drive it besides him.

"Candy, are you going to tell us why we've never seen you at church 'til today?" Carlos asked nervously.

"I just moved to Dallas two days ago Carlos when my mom passed away," I replied in a soft voice trying not to cry in front of these two gorgeous men, "I hadn't even met my father before Friday afternoon when he came to bring me here."

"Is that why you call your dad by Walker?" Trent asked gently.

"Yeah it is I just didn't feel right calling him dad when I just met him," I replied, "Carlos when Pastor Malloy introduced us, why did you call him Thunder?"

"The Malloy's have given me a home where I can feel safe and loved, but they are not my biological family so I have always called them by Thunder and Katie," Carlos replied.

"Ok I understand," I responded, "Trent how long have you been involved in my father's Kick drugs program?"

"Ever since I was eleven and I became a bit rebellious so my dad enrolled me in the program because our dads have been friends for years," Trent replied.

Just as we finished up our conversation we pulled up to the ranch and got out to stretch our legs when I heard a soft knickers calling for my attention I ran over to the corral where Lightening was waiting for me to say hello. My father walked up beside me to speak with me.

"How was your ride over here with Trent and Carlos," asked my dad.

"It was nice getting to know both of them, I think they are both really great guys with good hearts and I feel we are going to be great friends," I replied, "Is that okay with you if I become friends with Carlos and Trent?"

"Of course that's why I wanted you to go to church with me today and I invited everyone here for the barbeque, I wanted you to get to know our family and friends," Walker explained to me, "how would you like to have Lightening as your very own horse?"

"I would really like that," I exclaimed, "thank you for everything you have done for me over the past couple days!"

"You're welcome, I am glad to have you in my life now although I wish it didn't have to be at the loss of your mother," Walker responded getting choked up, "I think I should check on the rest of our guests and see how Uncle Ray and C.D. are doing on the food."

"I should probably find Trent and Carlos maybe later I can talk Trent into a sparring session," I replied just as choked up as my dad.

I found the guys tossing around a football with Jimmy and Thunder, while Katie Malloy and Alex were watching from the sidelines.

"Hey Candy want to join us?" asked Trent.

"Sure just let me go change out of my dress," I replied.

When I came back out I found my dad had joined the game as well so we picked teams and played touch football until C.D and Uncle Ray called us for dinner. I had to admit that I haven't had that much fun since before my mom got sick.

"I want to thank all of you for welcoming to Dallas and this family so warmly," I said to them all before they left for the night with hugs from C.D., Jimmy, Alex, Katie, Thunder, Trent, Carlos, and Tommy. I went off to bed with a hug and kiss from both Uncle Ray and my dad. I said my prayers and thanked the heavenly father and my momma for my new family and fell right to sleep.

When I got up the next day Uncle Ray was just starting my breakfast, he told me that my dad had already left for work. I was starting to eat when Trent showed up wanting to know if I wanted to go sightseeing around Dallas. I called my dad to get permission and it find out if I had a curfew which turned out to be 9:00 PM. Trent took me to the zoo, the aquarium, we stopped by the Texas Ranger headquarters then we went to C.D.'S for lunch where we met up with Carlos. We decided to walk around the downtown area for the rest of the afternoon. Trent, Carlos, and I were walking back to C.D.'S for dinner when we ran into trouble in the form of six thugs with guns. Trent and Carlos pushed me behind them to try and protect me, but there were just too many of them although we put up a good fight. The leader got a hold of me and put his gun to my head which took all the fight out of Trent and Carlos.

"Well its been nice playing with you boys, but we'll just hold on to the girl for now," said the leader while pulling me into a van, "tie her up boys then maybe when we get back to our place we can have a little fun."

"You won't get away with this my father is a Texas Ranger," I screamed.

"Now isn't that something boys we got ourselves a nice little bargaining chip with the cops," the leader sneered, "tell me darling who is your daddy?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Walker's Daughter **

Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I only own the character of Candrea Elianna Walker and no one else.**

**Author's note: I need reviews for people to tell me how they like my story so far.**

"_Now isn't that something boys we got ourselves a nice little bargaining chip with the cops," the leader sneered, "tell me darling who is your daddy?" _

"Cordell Walker," I replied, "Oh by the looks on your faces I think you've heard of him."

"Well why don't we give daddy dearest a call and let him know we have you so he won't worry," the leader smirked.

"Why don't you go to hell," I replied as the leader slapped me hard across the face then forced me to kiss him which I bit his lip which earned me another slap.

"Uh, boss I hate to ruin your fun, but we're being followed by a silver pick up truck," the driver said.

"You should pull over now that's my dad," I replied, "he won't stop till he catches you."

"Go ahead pull over," the boss said with a smug look on his face, "Ranger Walker, you listen good I have your daughter, if you don't want her hurt you better back off now!"

"Alright just don't hurt her please!" Walker said while giving Trent the signal to follow through with the plan they came up with.

The leader gave a signal to his driver to continue to their hideout which is about two miles outside of Dallas in the woods. When they got there the thugs first unloaded me and locked me in a room with no windows then proceeded to unload everything else while Trent waited for them to remove everything from the van grateful he hadn't been seen.

"Well now boys' looks like its time we got to know our guest better," said the boss while ripping my shirt open to reveal a pretty pink bra then roughly removed my bra leaving my chest completely exposed to his men.

"Please don't do this," I begged pitifully, but it didn't do any good for the boss pulled a knife and started cutting off my pants leaving me in only my panties.

All his men could do was stare at me with lustful eyes, while the boss had his hands and mouth all over me and I couldn't do anything except try to move away from him which just earned me slaps to my chest or smacks to my backside. The boss finally had enough foreplay as he called it, cut my binding to my hands only to have four of his men grab my hands and legs to lay me spread eagle on the floor holding me down so I couldn't move while the boss ripped my underwear off and swiftly shoved himself fully in me, I couldn't stop from screaming for I was unprepared not to mention a virgin. Trent must have heard my scream because he was quickly there and taking guys down left and right while I cowered in a corner crying. When Trent finally reached for me I screamed and tried to move further away, but I couldn't because of the wall. Trent just kept repeating soothing words and calming me so he could check me over. Walker screamed and I tucked myself closer to Trent.

"What the hell happened in here Trent?" Walker yelled looking at his scared naked daughter in Trent's arms.

"I wanted to wait for you like we planned, but then I heard Candrea scream and I knew I couldn't wait any longer for you," Trent explained while wrapping his jacket and arms tighter around he girl in his arms, "as it is I don't think I will ever get the image of Candrea being held down and raped at knife point out of my head."

"Oh god you saw them raping me, I hoped you didn't see it I wanted us to be friends now we can't," I cried even harder.

The ambulance arrived and took me to the hospital with Trent going with me because I still wouldn't let him go. Walker, Trivette, and Carlos followed us to the hospital where I was pleading with the nurse and Doctor to let Trent stay with me. My dad walked in and said the boy stays with her until Alex can get here.

"Candrea, sweetheart I need to you to tell me what those men did to you so we can put them in jail where they belong," Walker cajoled his daughter to talk to him as Alex quietly entered into the room to see Walker on one side of his daughter and Trent on he other side of her with Candrea death gripping Trent's hand with both of hers.

"Where do you want me to start," I asked quietly.

"Why don't you start from where they pulled you into the van," Walker gently prodded.

"After the leader put the gun to my head and got me in the van he had one of his thugs tie my hands so I couldn't fight them, he told his men they would have some fun with me when they got back to the hideout," I squeaked, "daddy I was so scared I would never see you again, but I also knew you wouldn't let them get away with me."

"Candy I am so sorry I shouldn't have let them take you," Trent said while trying not to cry in front of me or my dad.

"No Trent when that monster took me there was nothing you or Carlos could do or else he would have killed you," I cried, "You did everything you could and you stopped all of them from raping me."

"Trent, she is right it would have done no one any good for you to try and stop him once he had the gun on her it would have gotten you, Carlos, or Candrea killed." Walker said.

"Daddy can we stop for a little bit I think I am ready to let them examine me with Alex here," I said weakly, "Trent are you going to leave now?"

"I'm just going to wash up, call my parents, and check on Carlos then I will be back which should have them finishing up your exam," Trent replied with a soft kiss to my bruised cheek, "I promise you and I still need to have a little chat about what you said to me back there."

While I was being examined and photographed by a female doctor, Alex was there as well as a female ranger who just transferred from Houston with her partner. Trent called his parents, freshened up, ate something though it came right back up when the images playing in his mind again when Walker approached him.

"Can we talk for a minute Trent?" Walker asked.

"Sure Sensei," Trent replied, "I'm so sorry I didn't stop them from taking her if I had then we wouldn't be here and Candrea wouldn't have been raped. It's my fault she is here."

"Trent look at me none of this is your fault," Walker stated in a calm certainty he didn't feel, "you saved my daughter's life today and I don't know how to repay such a deed except to say thank you!"

"I had to save her Sensei, I have only known her a day yet she already holds a special place in my heart," Trent replied calmingly down considerably, "she had some impressive moves in the fight today!"

"Ranger Walker may I have a word with you?" asked Candrea's doctor, "yes Trent she is waiting for you."

"Ranger Walker, this isn't easy for me to say and it certainly won't be easy to hear, but your daughter will be sore, probably suffer from depression, anxiety, and later on post traumatic stress disorder. You must not force her to talk until she is ready while at the same time not letting her close herself off from family and friends," explained the Doctor.

"I understand Doctor and thank you for your candor," Walker said.

Trent got back to Candy's room and asked Alex if Candy and he could have a few minutes alone.

"Candy, what did you mean we can't be friends because I saw your rape?" Trent asked.

"I don't know, I want us to be friends maybe more once we get to know another, but I guess I'm just scared you will think less of me for not fighting harder or that I can't defend myself at all," I replied, "do you think less of me?"

"I could never think less of you in fact I think you are one of the strongest people I know to have survived all you have in the last few days and I would love for us to be friends always," Trent responded emphatically, "I was so impressed with how well you could fight and how long you held your own against them."

"Thank you for being here Trent," I said, "I feel so safe with both you and my dad looking out for me."

"You need to rest now so I'll let you get some sleep," Trent responded.

"Will you get my dad for me so I can say good night," I asked.

"Sure I will be right back," Trent replied.

Trent went to get Walker while Candrea tried not to fall asleep because she was afraid she would see the rape.

"Hey sweetheart, Trent said you wanted me," Walker said as he entered the room.

"I wanted to say I am sorry for everything that happened this afternoon and would understand if you don't want me as your daughter," I cried.

"Hush now it's okay, I love you Candrea Elianna Walker and I wouldn't give you up for anything in this world," Walker replied while kissing her forehead, "Trent and I will both be here so get some sleep."

It was three in the morning when my dad and Trent were awoken by my screams, no amount of soothing words or gentle reassurances were calming me down. Trent had an idea to climb into my hospital bed with me until I fell back to sleep; it worked I was back to sleep in no time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Walker's Daughter **

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Walker Characters except Candrea.**

**Author's note: I am sorry for the long wait, but I have had a lot to deal with in the real world. I love all the reviews and I am glad to see people really like this story.**

_It was three in the morning when my dad and Trent were awoken by my screams, no amount of soothing words or gentle reassurances were calming me down. Trent had an idea to climb into my hospital bed with me until I fell back to sleep; it worked I was back to sleep in no time. _

The next time I awoke was to see my dad, Trent, and the Doctor discussing my discharge.

"What's going on?" I inquired, "Do I get to go home?"

"Yes you are going home and you will have to take it easy for a few days and a lot of rest so you will be ready for school on Monday," My Doctor came back with.

"I will rest as much as I can, but I still need to workout and be able to do things I am a gymnast and a martial artist," I replied.

"We will work out a light sparring schedule for you as long as you promise not to overdue it," my dad answered back.

"Who is taking me home?" I asked.

"Trent, could you take her home I really have to get to work," Walker requested, "Uncle Ray is home and will tell me if you don't rest for today."

"I will rest and relax for today as long as I have permission to go down and at least say hi to Lightening," I responded, "so Trent will you give me a ride home."

"It would be my pleasure to play taxi for such a lovely lady," Trent countered.

"Thank you Trent, I will repay the favor one day," my dad said.

The week just seemed to fly by and it was soon the first day of school. My dad dropped me off and I found my way to the gym where all the students were supposed to go for orientation and to get their schedules for the semester. When I got to the gym I met a really bouncy girl named Louise, she seemed to know a lot about me and I hadn't even been here a month yet.

"I am simply in awe that you know so much about me in the short time I have been here," I said, "I don't even know anything about you and the only two people I have made friends with aren't even here yet."

"My dad works with your dad's girlfriend in the ADA's office," Lou said, "that's how come I know so much because Alex and my dad talked a little about you and your case in front of me."

"Oh a least I know your not some crazy stalker chic person," I said wih a slight smile trying to put us both at ease while at the same time looking for Trent and or Carlos, "Do you know Trent Malloy and Carlos Sandoval?"

"I sure do let me guess you are looking for them because they are the two people you know here right?" Lou responded, "Let's see if we can find your guys while at the same time I find my friends who are all guys too."

Lou and I start walking around the gym looking for our two groups of friends, she finds two of hers first.

"Candrea Walker let me introduce you to Jimmy Butler and Cody Williams," Lou said, "hey guys is anyone else here yet?"

"No Lou we haven't seen Ty yet, but here comes Buck, Isaac, and Noah," Jimmy responded.

"Hey Lou, guys, and who is this lovely lady?" Isaac asked, "I'm Isaac, this Buck and Noah."

"I am Candrea Elianna Walker, Ranger Cordell Walker's daughter," I said, "it is a pleasure to meet all of you."

Just then someone came up behind Drea and covered her eyes, she freaked out and flipped the guy over her shoulder and started to wrench his arm from his socket when she realized it was Carlos and she helped him up and apologized to him while at the same time scolding him for scaring her.


	5. Chapter 5

Walker's Daughter

Chapter Five

**Author's Note: I am sorry I have not updated this story in so long, but I have a had a major case of writer's block. I am back and better than ever and ready for some new adventures. I will give kudos to anyone who figures out which characters are borrowed from the Young Riders! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Walker Texas Ranger characters or those I have borrowed from The Young Riders! **

_**Just then someone came up behind Candy and covered her eyes, she freaked out and flipped the guy over her shoulder and started to wrench his arm from his socket when she realized it was Carlos and she helped him up and apologized to him while at the same time scolding him for scaring her. **_

"Carlos, what did you do to my sweet Candy?" Trent asked as Candy all but threw herself into his arms as he joined their ever expanding group.

"I think I scared our girl," Carlos replied hen waited for the blow he was sure Trent was going to throw at him, but it never came, "I'm sorry Candy I really wasn't trying to scare you I just wanted to surprise you that's all."

"I know Carlos, its just after everything that has happened I just can't handle being snuck up on." I replied while still ensconced in Trent's arms.

"Hey fellas, Lou you are the prettiest reason I have for enduring the school day," Ty said, "whose your girl Trent?"

"Hey Ty, this lovely lady of mine is Candrea Walker," Trent said, "Carlos you and I will deal with you scaring our girl this afternoon with her dad."

"Okay what did I miss," Ty asked confusedly, "why do you keep referring to our girl?"

"I can explain it to you all, but it will have to wait for lunch because we all have five minutes to get to our first classes," Lou yelled on their way out of the gym.

"Candy what is your first class?" Trent asked as they were walking towards the cafeteria.

"I have study hall in the Library," I replied, where is your first class my knight?"

"I have study hall in the Library as well," Trent responded as they arrived at the Library.

The teacher made the students stand and introduce themselves and tell a little bit about themselves since no one had homework on the first day of school. Trent and Candy found Jimmy and Isaac had this class as well for first period so for the rest of the class they found themselves comparing their schedules to find out what other classes they had together. Isaac and Candy have math together for their next class so he volunteered to show her where to go and Trent would meet her afterward to walk her to English because his History class is in the same wing as her English class. Jimmy would then escort her to their Biology class for their fourth period and everyone would all meet in the cafeteria for lunch. The bell rang just then so Ike and Candy walk to their Algebra class just a floor and five doors from the Library.

"My name is Mr. Skaggs and welcome to second period Intermediate Algebra," the teacher introduced the class to himself and his class syllabus.

The class period is passed with a skills assessment est and the first homework assignment. Ike and Candy were joined by Buck and Ty for this class. Buck also has third period History so Candy invited him to walk with Trent and her to that wing. Ty and Ike have third period gym class together along with Carlos according to Ty because he has first period with him. Buck had first period with Lou and Noah, so Buck told the group that Noah has fourth period Biology and Lou has fifth period gym with Candy. History is Candy's last class of the day with Cody and Carlos then its off to her dad's K.I.C.K. Drugs after school program for all but Carlos and Noah because they have football practice. The next two classes fly by and the whole gang claim the biggest table in the cafeteria. Candy went from hardly knowing anyone her first day to having nine life long friends.

"OK now that we are all here I am still waiting for an explanation about what happened this morning," Ty said.

"This morning was all my fault," I started to explain when Carlos interrupted me with,

"No Candy I am the one who snuck up and scared you."

"I still should not have nearly torn your shoulder from its socket," I said, "yes I am the our girl these two are referring too."

"Are you going out with either of them," Ty asked while holding Lou to his chest.

"I don't know if I am going out with Trent, but I can say for sure I am not going out with Carlos we are just good friends," I responded, "why did you ask when its obvious you are off the market."

"I was just curious and still confused why they call you their girl if you aren't with either of them," Ty replied.

"We call Candy our girl because I feel like I just gained a little sister who needs my protection, but at the same time I can joke around with," Carlos starts and Trent finishes with,

"I call her our girl because she is the first girl I have ever felt something so strong for and also she is the first girl who just clicked with both Carlos and me."

"Wow you both mean so much to me for so many different reasons such as Carlos I do see you as my protective big brother who I can still hang out with and have loads of fun with," I spoke to the guys while they walked me and Lou to the gym, "Trent well I am not sure what we are but I know we are more than friends right?"

"I want to answer that so much, but I am going to be late for my calculus class if I don't go," Trent says with a gentle kiss to my lips then runs to get to class.

"I think I hate school because now I have to guess 'til after sixth period maybe even after that cause I doubt Trent will say anything in front of my dad," I whined to Lou while we changed into our gym clothes.

"I think you already know where Trent wants to take your friendship," Lou responds.

The last two classes of the day are the hardest for Candy because she really just wants to know where her and Trent are going if they are only friends or something more.

"Hey beautiful can I give you a ride to the after school program, its held at the junior high school a couple of blocks from here," Trent asked Candy after her last class, "I would like to finish our conversation from earlier."

"I would like that very much," I replied, "I found it so hard to concentrate especially after you kissed me, I mean I know it was just a chaste kiss but it was my first where I was a willing participant."

"Will you quit babbling so I can ask you to be my girlfriend and give you a proper kiss?" Trent asked me.

"Uh I Uh I........," I shut up!

"Candy we have only been friends, we've only known each other a week," Trent started, "I meant when I told everyone at lunch about feeling such strong feelings for you, will you be my girlfriend?"

"I meant what I said to we are more than friends so yes I will be your girlfriend," I replied and we kissed till we both needed some major air intake after catching our breaths we left for the junior high school.


	6. Chapter 6

Walker's Daughter

Chapter six

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except Candrea Walker

Author's note: I have not forgotten this story I have just been really busy in the real world!

"_I meant what I said too, we are more than friends so yes I will be your girlfriend," I replied and we kissed till we both needed some major air intake after catching our breaths we left for the junior high school._

Candrea and Trent have been dating for about six months when Trent tells her that he's been accepted into the seminary when he graduates next year.

"Trent, are you sure this is what you want to do with your life?" Drea asks.

"I know it's what Thunder wants me to do with my life," Trent responds, "I'm pretty sure I want to do this too."

"I am happy with this decision if you are," Drea replies hesitantly, "I just want you to be happy and love what you do in life."

Later that day after Drea's dad gets home, Trent asks to speak with him because he respects Drea's dad as a Sensei and a teacher.

"Sensei, I am not sure if going to the seminary is something I really want to do, but I don't want to let Thunder down either," Trent confides.

"You need to look into your heart, talk to the lord, and your dad in that order before you make the wrong decision," Walker responds.

"Thank you Sensei," Trent replies, "I will think on this tonight."

The next day while Drea, Trent, and Carlos were in school, Walker and Jimmy were taking down a gang of jewelry store thieves during which Walker was shot and taken to the hospital. Alex went to pick up Drea, while on the way there she called the Malloys to get permission to pick up Trent and Carlos knowing Drea would need them to be with her in her time of need.

"Candrea Walker, Trent Malloy, and Carlos Sandoval please come to the office immediately," the secretary paged.

"Drea do you know what is going on?" Trent asked her.

"I was going to ask you or Carlos the same thing," Drea responded at that same moment she spotted Alex and got the feeling something happened to her dad, "Alex is my dad okay?"

"Drea honey your dad's been shot in the line of duty," Alex told the three teens watching as Drea collapsed into Trent's arms a sobbing mess.

"Is Sensei going to be alright?" Trent asked dreading the answer.

"He was being rushed straight to surgery upon arriving at the hospital," Alex said, "Do you want to follow me or ride with me to the hospital?"

"I'll follow you there," Trent said.

Upon arriving at the hospital, Drea was engulfed by her surrogate grandfather, C.D. Parker and her dad's partner Jimmy Trivette who had his arm in a sling because Jimmy was grazed by the bullet now lodged in his partner.

"Drea, I'm so sorry, I wish it was me instead of your dad in surgery," Jimmy said, "All we can do is pray that he'll be okay."


End file.
